Reality Check
by Twizorz
Summary: A young woman living in Northern Canada awakens from a tormenting childhood dream she had since she was little. She had always thought nothing of it as she had no idea where it originated. Things are about to change though as she will re-meet the cause of her torment and experience the most frightening thing to happen to her. Slenderman FanFic. Possible Slender X OC. T for future.
1. Black Friday

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I do not own Slenderman nor the myth or the whole works that comes with him. I only own the witting in this story and the characters that appear BESIDES Slenderman.**

**_Black Friday_**

It was dark. That was the only thing the girl noticed as she ran through the woods with tears running down her cheeks and blood seeping from her scraped knees. She had tripped on a protruding root within the ground while she was running between the dark spaces of the dense trees. What she saw had frightened her to the point of fleeing without getting a good look. While in her fear she also neglected to watch where she was placing her feet.

She wasn't even supposed to be out in these woods, let alone be near them. Her mother had told her that it was not safe and that if she wandered into them she would be grounded for a very long while. Her curiosity though got the better of her that day.

Oh how she hated the feeling of chills running down her back and the sensation of someone staring into her being. It drove her mad and made her all the more frightened as she headed toward the unexpected edge of the forest. Her home was located conveniently dead center in the country where coyotes and wolves would tend to hang out. The only town located near-by was a twenty minute drive.

Light? It couldn't be. It was the bright moonlight that the girl saw leak between the trees. Her hopes sky-rocketed with the feeling of her heart jumping up into her throat. She was going to make it, or so she thought.

Just as the little girl was about to hit the treeline a tall figure appear out from behind one of the trees and stood in the girls way. What the girl saw made her stop in her tracks and stare up at the figure with wide, terrified eyes. He was at least nine feet tall and had the longest limbs she had ever seen. His long, slim figure was adored by a snug fitting business suit along with a black tie against his chest. His height alone made the girl tremble, but that wasn't what made her blood run cold. It was his face. The lack of one, that is. His head was completely blank like a fresh canvas that had yet to be panted on. The only thing that could be noticeable was the shadows his cheeks and brows castes along his pale white skin. A outline of lips could be seen on the spot where his mouth would be. These 'lips' were up-turned the slightest bit in a ghost of a smile.

The girl trembled heavily as she gazed into the shadowy voids where his eyes should have been. She was paralyzed by fear now as long black tendrils began to appear from behind the slender mans back.

_Do not fret, little one. I am not here to harm you. _A booming yet soothing voice echoed within the girls head, causing her to whimper softly.

"M-Mommy told me t-to not talk to strangers…" her voice trembled as she now stared at the large black tendrils that loomed over her tiny form.

_I can assure you, little one, you are no stranger to me. _Before the girl knew what was happening, the tendrils rushed toward her and the world faded to black.

Just as quickly her world faded away, a new one appeared as she let out a scream and sat up in her bed. She shook violently as she sat there, older now than what she was. The sound of an alarm clock screeching at her was heard as her mind began to come to.

It was only a dream.

The now nineteen year-old girl sat in her bed with a groan and rubbed her mildly aged face softly. Her head turned to look over to the digital clock with irritation as it read "6:30" and continued to scream at her at an annoying pitch.

"Good-morning to you too," she mumbled. She shifted herself to sit on the edge of the bed after heaving her legs out from under the covers and over the side of the bed.

She was fairly built with a tone figure and reasonably sized arms. All her curves were in the right places and her figure was one that most would favor. However, her figure was lacking one important addition; her bust size. She was just shy from being a size A. The young woman was like this starting at the age of thirteen and stayed that size as she progressed through her years. Her body had filled out and lost its innocent look and traded in for a much more suitable mature and fuller figure. Short black hair adored her head as it was her natural hair color. People would always comment on how dark it looked and how her striking green eyes clashed with the colour. Her friends had came to decide to nickname her Jet because of how 'jet' black her hair was.

Jet finally reached over to the alarm clock and silenced its annoying bickering and slowly rose off of the bed. It was now 6:35 A.M. .

"At this rate mom is going to wonder why I am not up and dressed yet," Jet spoke quietly to herself and began to dress herself.

Her usually attire would have been a t-shirt, hoodie, snug fitting jeans, and skater shoes, but this was months ago now. It was mid-winter now and rolling on through November. Jet slowly pulled on her clothing after getting the clothing together out from the drawers. She was now clothed in deep blue jeans, a black Red band long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue Walmart workers coat.

"Come on, hun! You're going to be late for your shift!" A more aged female voice called out from down stairs of the place Jet and her mother called home.

"Coming, Mom!" Jet called out after pulling on her black workers boots and tied them up tightly and quickly.

She and her mother both knew that she would be early by ten minutes, but she couldn't stand the thought of just barely making it on time. Jet came storming down the stairs with her boots drumming against them as she went.

"Cathie, I thought I told you about having your work boots on in the house!" her mother almost whined with irritation as she prepared two pieces of toast with peanut-butter on them.

"Sorry, Mom. I'll leave them next to the door this time," Jet apologized quickly and accepted the toast from her mother.

After preparing for work and putting back the two pieces of toast, Jet and her mother made their way to the stunning BMW SUV and hopped into it and its warm embrace. Her mother had turned on the car twenty minutes prior to Jet waking. The vehicle soon backed out of the snowy parking spot and began to make its way down the drive way and off toward the direction of the town. Little did they know that a tall, looming figure watched them leave from within the dense treeline.

The ride was quiet on the way to the town where both her and her mother worked. Usually they would be roaring about how early they put the Christmas music on or about how people would have decorations up already. This time though there was silence. It almost made jet uneasy as she looked to her mother and stared at her.

She then opened her mouth and spoke. "Will you be coming by to pick up some things?" She questioned quietly.

Her mother turned her head as she spoke and then shrugged lightly. "Probably. Heaven only knows your brother will want a new iPad Mini for Christmas."

Jet's brother was quite the tech-geek. She herself also loved technology, but she didn't stride for it like her brother did who was now in collage. Jet could have easily followed in her brothers footsteps but instead she decided to wait for a while and earn some money before leaving the nest. Jet couldn't stand to leave her mother's side and leave behind her amazing cooking skills. Jet was one of those kids who could cook Kraft Dinner and ruin it in the end without even trying.

"Aw... but I wanted the iPad Mini..." Jet whined and got an amused smirk from her mother and in return getting a giggle from herself.

The two of them continued their path down the highway toward the town and both began to sing with Jingle Bell Rock on the radio.

**A/N: WELP, this is my first official Slender fanfic (and the first fanfic I will ever post)! I thought about this idea while I was at work and I could help to pursue the idea. So feel free to look this over, give me ideas, tell me what I need to improve on and let me know what you think! (God this chapter looks so small compared to writing in Microsoft Word!)**


	2. Realization

**A/N: Right, so, work has failed to inspire me today and my motivation kinda poofed out of my head. This chapter may be a bit bland through the first part, but hopefully it will become interesting as it develops. Also, I WANT YOU TO WATCH THIS - watch?v=6MjoknnWX1g&feature=relmfu . Do it, it's amazing and it will make your day, Slenderman fans.**

**Shout-out to a recent reviewer: Thank you so much :D It means a lot to me that someone took the time to read this and actually like it!**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

**_Realization_**

* * *

The BMW SUV came to a stop in front of the large blue building with WALMART written on the front of it in big, bold white letters. People made their way past the paused vehicle and gave mildly annoyed glances to the black automobile. Jet let out a amused chuckle within her chest and began to make her way out of the passenger side of the BMW. The cold winter breeze brushed up against her form and sent chills down the young woman's back. She quickly got out of the vehicle and closed the door. Walking around the front of the BMW, Jet made her way to the drivers side of the car and paused. The window scrolled down a few inches and her mother smiled at her through the window.

"Have a good day at work, hun. I will be back at six to pick you up!" Jets mother chirped happily.

"Ok, mom. I wi-" she was cut off by her mother.

"Oh! Don't forget your lunch!" The older woman rushed to grab her daughters lunch bag that sat on the floor. She then scrolled down the window further and passed the bag to Jet.

"Thanks, mom. Have a good one!" Jet called out, waving, as her mother scrolled up the window and then drove off down the parking lot.

The chill in the air was more fierce today and caused Jet to shiver. The Walmart that she worked at was conveniently placed near a large section of forest that was divided by a long road heading up a hill to the upper part of town. This town was also, quite conveniently, located on a main highway that lead to two major cities in both directions. Canada was known for it's large masses of woodland. This Walmart in particular had a large portion surrounding it with train tracks running along the side of the location. If a train were to come by it would be heard passing by from inside the building.

Jet let out a flat sigh as she looked around the parking lot and noticed a nice slew of carts scattered about on the snow covered pavement.

"Garret, you asshole. You did a no show again..." She grumbled and turned to head into the warmth of the large store.

"Mornin' Cathie." A greeter by the name of Lora bid her welcome.

She was a short sweet woman in her mid 30's. Her hair was noticeably dyed in a deep brown colour to hide her shame of greys. Lora's bright blue eyes almost smiled as Jet nodded to her with a small upward turn to her lips and walked pass the woman. At work Jet was called by her first name. As much as she wished to be called Jet, it just did not seem appropriate for a work place environment. As Jet walked by, she took a glance at the cart carrel and sighed softly. Garret not only left a mess outside for her to clean up, he also left a partly empty carrel to fill.

'Garret, I swear to god, you will pay for this,' Jet thought to herself as she head toward the back of the building to prepare for her long ten hour shift.

Today was going to be long. This wasn't any other Friday, it was Black Friday. One of the most busiest days for Walmart, besides Christmas and Boxing Day. Jet was not looking forward to this day, nor was she excited for the amounts of carts and requests she will have to do. Being a Store Standards Associate was no simple task, especially if you were the only day shift associate. Jet did not mind being the only one any other day. It was Fridays that bothered her. It was that day when everyone seemed to be a little be less concentrate and a little more lazy. Carts would invade the parking lot and keeping up with the inside carrel was near impossible.

"Out of all the stores in this district, why was this one the ONLY one without a cart pushing machine?" Jet thought aloud as she pulled on her winter hat and work vest.

Another associate in the break-room commented on her loud thought.

"We do have one," a mildly aged man spoke with a small smile on his lips.

"We do?" Jet questioned with raised eyebrows at the man.

"Yeah, it's you," he crackled and Jet let out a amused sigh and closed her locker.

"You're funny," she said. "So funny that I almost forgot to laugh."

"I try," the man grinned at Jet as she walked out of the break-room to time in.

The odd thing about this store is that most of the associates are female, including most of the assistant and department managers. The only few male associates that work here is the Store Manager himself, the Backroom Manager, some Receiving associates, Store Standards (minus Jet), and Store Maintenance Team. Funny thing about the Store Standards is that Jet is the best one they have. She does mostly everything to the managers' likings, keeps up with all of the work, and has a good attitude. She was even told by another associate that if there was a "Best Store Standards" award she would have been given it.

Jet finally made her way outside of the store and stood just beyond the automatic doors. She stood there and took in a deep breath of the northern chilled air and nearly coughed from the stinging sensation. It was cold out. Colder than she would have expected. Cathie would not have it any other way. She enjoyed the numbing Canadian winter and would rather freeze to death than overheat.

"Certainly feels like a 'Black' Friday," Cathie mumbles before walking off into the parking lot to collect the numerous groups of stray carts.

* * *

_He did not care that he made a mess, nor did he care about the humans knowing about himself lingering in the woods. In fact, he liked the idea that they AVOIDED wandering into the wooded area's in the first place. It was, after all, his job to keep those who were unwelcome out of the forests. For the unlucky couple that became the next headline example they were mutilated and skewered onto tree branches in his so-called signature display. The camp ground was left untouched and for a unfortunate ten year-old girl, she was not spared from the slaughter._

He rarely did that to children. Today just seemed like a day that it was in need of a change. As for change in scenery, his gaze was set on a rather busy parking lot with bustling people. They carelessly walked back in and out of the fairly sized Walmart, unaware of the dangers lurking within the trees. He was pleased by this. To be unnoticed and left alone. He was getting tired of humans trying to find him and understand him. The last time humans tried they became hopelessly lost in the forest he lived in and was forced to kill every single one of them to get the point across. The mysterious man even went to the lengths of leaving a note saying; "LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

_He was never to be understood. _

_That was the way he wanted it to be. To be mysterious and frighting. Unknown. **Unpredictable**.  
_

_A certain human caught the tall mans attention, dragging him from his thoughts. He stared closely at this girl and noticed that she seemed slightly familiar. At the spot where he stood, he was well far away from the parking lot. He eyesight allowed him to see far away targets without getting too close or disclosing his location. The tall, slender man sworn he had saw this girl somewhere before. What bothered him was the fact that he would do away with any child or adult he saw. He should not know this young woman at all. He took the time to take in the young woman's appearance; somewhat tall, short jet-black hair, stunning green eyes. Then it hit him._

_'That's the little girl I found in those woods years ago...' How she was still alive was beyond him. He was sure he had left that girl to the wolves... Unless..._

_Unless those wolves were the ones in that massive fenced area. He wondered after he left that area why there was a fenced portion around it._

_'She will not get away from me this time...' With that, the tall man disappeared into thin air. He was determined to finish what he had started._

* * *

Jet felt watched as she fought to push a load of six carts toward the entrance of the Walmart. It had snowed last night and the plow crew had not showed up and would not be until tomorrow. She was used to customers eyes on her or the crows that stared holes into her when she passed by. What she felt now was intense staring. It was that feeling you got when you were standing in the dark alone and got paranoid about someone watching you. Jet gave a quick glance around her as she pushed the carts. She found that no one was staring at her. Even the crows were minding their own business, pecking about at the ground or at the garbage bins.

Jet soon shook her head quickly in a attempt to shake the feeling and headed into the large store a bit more quickly than she wanted to.

'It's just your imagination... No one is stalking you,' she thought in her head.

As soon as Jet had pushed the carts into the fairly full cart carrel she headed back outdoors and took a glimpse around the parking lot. She sighed as she saw six carts sitting near the edge of the parking lot next to the train tracks.

"People are so lazy sometimes... Can't take the time to push carts to a better location, but can stand walking to and from the front doors to their vehicle," Jet mumbled and began to make her way over to the abandoned carts. Once she reached the carts she started to round them up and put them into a neat row to push. She noticed that one cart was almost at the tracks and made a very confused expression.

'Why would someone bring a cart all the way over here...?' She thought to herself as she started forward to collect the target. Something moving in the woods caught her eye though. She turned her head toward the source of movement and froze on the spot.

Within the woods on the other side of the tracks was something that made the young woman's blood run cold.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangerrrrr. Sorry to take so long to post this! I was suppose to publish it on Friday, but I was so tired after work. There is a reason why I did not put detail into what our little friend in the woods looks like. You will find out on the next chapter. I will be working on the next chapter tonight and hopefully it will be up tomorrow!  
**


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a dozy. I am hoping to get this one up to 2,000 words or more! Hopefully I won't use TOO much horror/suspense in this too early. I like to prolong my stories so the reader has something to look forward to.**

**Shout-out to youareawizardharry: Sorry about that! I kinda didn't want to over do it on the chapter in such a early state. You will get relief though in this chapter!**

**Onward to the story, then!**

* * *

_**Unexpected**_

* * *

She could not believe what she was seeing. Her mind could not comprehend what she was looking at. Mere meters away from Jet, across the train tracks and within the treeline, is an abnormally tall man. He had to be at least nine or ten feet tall with his head poking out from the evergreen tree branches.

The man wore a well fitting black business suit with a black tie sitting on top of his white dress shirt. On his feet are large, shinny, black dress shoes untouched by snow. What somewhat drew Jets attention was how long his limbs are. His hands literally past his knees and looked like if he hunched over they would touch the ground. His long boney hands are clad by thick black leather gloves and rested at his sides in a relaxed manner.

Jets body refused to move as she stared at the man and then looked up to his face. There is none. Just a blank area of white and shadows where his eyes and mouth should have been. This causes her eyes to go wide with terror as she realizes where she has seen this creature before.

Her mouth drops open as she sees thick black tendrils extend from the creatures back and waver around behind him menacingly.

"Yo- You can't be real...," she whispers and slowly starts to back away from the now threatening being as his tendrils begin to extend further from his back.

They begin to stretch forward toward the train tracks and across toward Jet. Everything was eerily silent to her now as the only thing she could hear in her head is her own heart beat. The tall creature tilts his head to the side with his gaze locked with Jets. The black tendrils continued to reach forward toward the now petrified woman before a loud and deafening train horn is heard. A train soon passes by in front of Jet and causes her to stumble back with the cart in her grips. She sits there panting as she stares at the train passing by with the cart tipped over on its side adjacent to her. Quickly, Jet gathers the cart off of the snowy ground and returns to the row of carts, waiting to be pushed into the store.

The day went by extremely slow from there on out. Jet had trouble concentrating on her work at hand and received concerned glances from her managers and co-workers. She looked like she had seen a ghost with her skin deathly pale with a sick look to her face. Jet had retreated to the washrooms many times after she had saw what was across the train tracks. She did not recall eating anything spoiled, but her body now refused to keep anything down without a fight. Even water was becoming a task to keep down.

Jet did not see the frightening figure again while out in the parking lot to retrieve carts, but when she was she would look to the trees. Her eyes never stayed averted from the trees for long, always watching out for him. Jet knew that he was watching her. She could feel his gaze on her back whenever she retreated into the store with a load of carts. When it was time for her lunch break Jet spend her time sitting in the McDonald's located inside the Walmart. Her eyes never left the view of the forest as she scanned the treeline for that eerie figure. She could not shake that faceless image out of her head and only made her more edgy as she picked at her lunch pointlessly.

How could that monster be real? He only existed in her dreams, but now it seems that her dreams are out to get her.

"How... I had it in my dreams ever since I was little... Why is it now that it decides to make itself known?" Jet whispered to herself as she pulled her iPhone 5 out and opened her Safari. After going to Google she typed in "Tall faceless man haunting dreams" and pressed the search button. What came up startled her.

'CreepyPasta?' She thought to herself. 'I thought those stories were made up by horror fans...'

She clicked on a headline that read "Slender Man?" and began to read its contents.

After a lunch full of reading about Slender Man and numerous CreepyPastas, Jet was least to say paranoid now. She did not know what she read was true, but apparently this being stalked upon anyone he choose and mostly preyed on children. Slender Man would stalk his targets endlessly until they were driven to insanity and then kill them or dragged them off to a unknown location. Jet was not a child, though. She was a full grown woman. Why would he pick her, of all people, to stalk? She had never done anything to him, let alone met the thing before.

She then made the conclusion to confront a friend about this mysterious and frightening creature. A very good friend who told her once about CreepyPastas.

* * *

_He relished in her fear. The feeling of it radiating off of her like heat waves made his skin crawl with joy. He loved it, and wanted more. Never had he felt such a rush of enjoyment from someones fear toward himself. His thoughts of killing the girl later on that day disappeared as he began to make plans to prolong her already short life. Plans to make every last second of her life a living nightmare._

_He had watched her the whole time as she worked. He could tell that she knew he was watching by how skittish and jumpy she was. The number of times Jet had looked to the treeline confirmed his theory further more. The Slender Man was enjoying this far more than he anticipated as he paced through the forest quietly. His long strides were far too quiet to be human and his long arms and legs had shortened to a reasonable length. The only time he would lengthen his arms and legs was when he was out in plain sight. At eight feet it still made him abnormally tall. It made it hard and rather irritating to navigate through the woods with his head constantly bumping into branches, or getting clothes lined _by broken trees. Though he was smart enough to be careful while navigating through the trees.

_Out of curiosity, the Slender Man wandered back to the edge of the forest and paused near the train tracks. He looked about the parking lot for the black haired girl but did not see her. It was not until he gazed into the windows of the McDonalds that he spotted what he was looking for._

_She was looking for him again. The shadow of Slender Mans face curled upward into a ghost of a smile at this. His plan was going more smoothly than he expected. It would not be long before he would set himself into motion and make his way to the country house she called home._

_To his dismay, when he decided to take a glimpse into her mind, she was heading to a friends house to confront them about himself. This made Slender Mans mood deteriorate slowly and caused him to let out a mental sigh._

_He would have to wait until she returned from her friends house that night, and when she did she was going to be in for a treat._

* * *

It did not take long for Jet to get prepared to get off her shift and wait for her mother to come pick her up. She tried to drown out the feeling of nausea in her stomach and the sensation of being watched. Nothing worked though. Not even her favorite song distracted her from the constant and everlasting feeling of eyes borrowing holes into her head.

'When is it ever going to stop looking at me?' Jet thought in her mind as she stared into the treeline with stern green eyes.

Suddenly a car horn honks three times and Jet's head heels around to the source. It is her mover waving at her to hurry up and get into the vehicle. Jet quickly makes her way to the passenger side of the car and opens the door before sliding in.

"Hey mom. Sorry about that," she says hurriedly.

"Its ok," her mother reassures her. "How was your day at work?" Jet's mother asks as they begin to drive off down the parking lot.

Should she tell her mother what she saw? Jet is not sure what to do and instead replies with a sloppy lie.

"I saw that bear outside again, just near the train tracks," she lied. There was a bear around the area that the Forestry and Wildlife Protection had yet to catch.

"Oh dear! Did you tell your manager?" Jet's mother ask, concerned.

"Yeah, there isn't much more they can do other than complain. Hey, I was wondering if I could go over to Ashley's for a bit?" Jet asks.

Her mother makes a thoughtful face as she thinks about this.

"The boys are going to miss you. Not to mention Luna will get worried sick about you," she says.

The 'boys' that Jet's mother was talking about were wolves they had kept for years. They were technically her fathers pack, but ever since he had passed away they stayed and took in Jet as their new leader. It was a slow process, though easy due to how much she had been around the animals and cared for them with her father. Luna was her favorite by far. She is the gentle elder wolf and the alpha female of the small pack. It was that very wolf that saved her from a near death experience when she was about ten years old. Luna was one at the time.

Every time Jet thought about that time her memory would always draw a blank as to how she ended up in the rather large wolf environment that her father owned.

"Yeah... I am not going to stay for the night, though. I just want to go see her and then come home after," she finally spoke after a few minutes in thought.

"Alright," her mother spoke. "It is Friday after-all. When would you like to be picked up?" she asked.

It was 5:10 at the time and they were about ten minutes away from Ashley's house. Jet stared at the time for a moment before speaking.

"Eight o'clock would be nice," Jet said.

"Okay, eight o'clock it is. Be ready by the that time, alright?" Her mother demanded.

"Okay." Jet looked to her mother and smiled before relaxing into the seat to look out her window, becoming lost in her thoughts as they left the town.

It was not long before Jet heard the sound of tires screeching against pavement and the whole car was suddenly slammed in the drivers side.

Everything was going in slow-motion for Jet. Her gaze had turned to look out the front window and her eyes landed on Him. His limbs and body were longer than ever and his tendrils were flared high and wide. Her mother must have seen him too because it was not long before the car swerved to avoid hitting the frightening sight and another car driver thought the same thing. The opposite car had swerved to the left, into the oncoming traffic lane and slid right into their vehicle, thanks to the horrifying creature and ice.

The car had finally came to a stop and Jet sat in the passengers side with wide, shocked eyes. Surprisingly she was left unharmed from the accident, but when she looked over to her mother her heart shank. She was limp against her seat with a large gash across the left side of her head and her left brow was cut open. The force of the collision was enough to buckle the door inward and shatter the divers window. Faster than she thought she could move Jet pulled out her iPhone and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

She was not prepared to lose her mother. Nor was she prepared for what she was about to see.

It is dark now, but the head-lights in the BMW are still working. Winter had a tendency to make days a lot shorter in Northern Canada.

The thing that caused this accident in the first place began to walk over to the wrecked blue Mustang GT. Since the BMW did a spin during the accident, Jet had a front seat view on what was happening. The Slender Man had shrank down to more reasonable proportions for a human and started to pull the unconscious woman driver out of the wrecked car. A voice started to calmly call out form the phone that Jet was holding, but her mind was in that frightened state once again. Soon the phone slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor with series of thuds. Apparently the tall being had heard this and was now staring into the cab of the BMW with the woman in his arms.

Jet there and then started to mumble profanity as she struggled to undo the seat-belt and escape the death trap.

* * *

_It was an honest mistake, really. He never intended to cause such an accident. He only intended to let the girl see him in such a state. He always planned ahead about what he would do and always never made a mistake. **Ever. **What Slender Man did not know was what he looked like to the humans besides Jet. Seeing a large wolf on the middle of the road usually was not the most pleasant thing in the world. Neither was hitting one. The fact that he never expected the speeding Mustang was also a factor that he did not take into account.  
_

_'Humans and rushing to get to nowhere...' he mumbled within his head.  
_

_The most that he could do now is try to prevent anymore unnecessary losses. With that he starts to help the woman in the Mustang GT out of the vehicle. The vehicle was starting to leak gasoline and he did not want to leave the woman inside to become caught in a fire. Before he could rest the woman onto the ground he hears a sound come from the BMW and turns his head to stare into the cab. Slender Man's gaze lands on a frightened looking nineteen year-old with her hand in the air as if she was holding a cellphone._

_This was something that he did not need; public attention._

_Soon a wave of nausea begins to wash over anyone within twenty meters of Slender Man and static starts to crackle from the radios and cellphones. For the operator on the 9-1-1 line, this is all they hear before the call is cut off._

_Slowly, Slender Man put the woman down onto the pavement and made his over to the struggling girl inside the BMW. He stared into her eyes through the passenger window and watched as she froze on the spot. He felt the fear radiating off of her form again and his very soul trembled from the feeling. He relished in this feeling for a moment before speaking slowly into the terrified woman's mind.  
_

_'Do not fret... Your precious life support will he here shortly for your mother. As for you...' he paused, 'you will sleep until help arrives...'  
_

* * *

Jet went wide eyed as she heard the being speak, not with his voice, but from within her mind. She could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu as she sank into her seat at the booming, but soothing voice. Soon a strong sensation of exhaustion hit her and her eyes became heavy. It came to the point she could no longer keep her eyes open and her eyelids closed on her. She fought to stay awake, worried what may become of her mother and herself. Jet could feel her consciousness slip away from her grip with every second that past. The last thing she saw was that blank white face staring down at her with blue and red tints flickering against it.

She was out cold before she knew it.

* * *

**A/N: WELL. This was a long chapter! Quite proud of it too. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it! Once again feel free to give advice on grammar, character attitude, or anything else! I know Slendy may seem a bit out of it when he unintentionally causes the accident, but my version has some morals. Keep the forest happy and quiet and avoid stuff like this. I will be updating with another chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Torn

**A/N: Alright, so I am REALLY sorry about the MASSIVE pause in my updates. Work had taken over my life and writers block took over my mind after that. I made sure to make this chapter extra juicy and lengthy just for you guys. **

**On another note of my life, me and my mother have caught a nasty stomach flu. Mom is taking it the worst, though. She can't even keep down flat ginger ale. I told her if she cannot keep down anything tomorrow I want her to go to a doctor. I am fine on the other hand. Only flipped my stomach once at work and took the day off after that. I can get some food down, though, I think I pushed my luck with the shrimp I had recently. ANYWAY! Enough about my silly life. Onto the story!**

* * *

**_Torn_**

* * *

The world she was in was like nothing else she has ever seen before. It was unlike any dream she had, besides her nightmare. This was much darker and menacing than her nightmare. It was like her mind had traveled to the very abyss of the woods that held the reasons for her suffering.

He was there. Standing directly in front of her. What was different about him now was that he was about the height of a very tall man. His arms are a reasonable size compared to his body, along with his legs. The Slenderman looked down upon her with his eyeless gaze. His head seemed to be covered by a cloth of some sort, as if someone pulled a tight white fabric over it. When he speaks, movement from where his jaw should be is seen.

"You have managed to survive my onslaught from when you were young. How that is possible is beyond me." Slenderman's voice is smooth as silk but loud as thunder.

"How… How do you know me?" Jet questioned as she stared up at the large being with terror in her wide green eyes.

The Slenderman smiled mentally at this and leaned down to the girl's eyelevel. His faceless head was not so faceless as it seemed from afar. His face has shadows, outlines if you will, of where his eyes should be located. These outlines also included a strong jawline and a sharp shaped nose. If Jet were to look close enough she could see a ghost of a smile under the cloth over his face. Jet takes in the appearance of his face and takes a step back from the tall being as he speaks.

"You must have some sort of side effect of meeting me. Maybe… Trouble sleeping?" He questions briefly.

Jet goes wide eyed at this and stops in her tracks.

"You're the-... You're the one who is haunting my dreams!?"

Slenderman acquires a rather large grin behind the white fabric over his head. This grin slowly begins to shape into something monstrous as the fabric begins to rip around the mouth area. Large imposing teeth are shown in a hellish grin once the fabric has ripped apart completely. Jet stares at this scene with wide and petrified eyes.

"Yes, I am. Now that you have figured that out, you will wish you had never wandered into the woods, or into my grasp," Slender rumbles loudly through sharp teeth.

All Jet can do is stare as her whole body is frozen in fear. She has never been this frightened in her whole entire life. Her blood has gone beyond cold. She can feel the chill in her bones at this point as Slenderman leans his head closer and stares at her in the face.

"Enjoy your life while you can," Slenderman whispers as the fabric around his mouth materializes back into place and his teeth can be seen shifting back to normal.

"Because once I am done with you, you will be nothing but a lifeless shell."

As quickly as the process of his mouth was hidden, it suddenly rips back out of the fabric and large teeth engulf Jet's sight and an endless blackness swallows her whole.

"Sweet dreams, Child…" His voice echoes within her head before she is violently pulled from the night terror.

* * *

Everything was dark from that point on. Nothing appeared in Jet's mind during her time asleep, which appeared to be endless to her. It was not until her eyes finally opened and were greeted by the familiar ceiling light of her room.

'My... room?' Jet thought in her head. Without further delay she sat up on her bed and looked around her lit up blue room.

It was exactly the way she left it that day when she went to work. The dresser was partly open. This is seen across from the bed. Clothes were laying in her computer chair which was paired with a computer desk. This was located in the corner of her room near the window. Her bed took up a bit of space, but not enough to make the room look small. The door to her room at the foot of her bed was ajar.

It was starting to dawn upon her what the thing had said to her.

"While I can... What is that, some sort of start for hour glass? Seesh! How lame and unoriginal can you get..." Jet snorted as a burst of courage surged through her.

"Psh... I bet that was all just a horrible dream, sure!" She said almost hopefully as she got out of the bed, only to meet the floor a short second after.

She had bumped into something, hard. It knocked the wind out of her and caused her to stumble to a side and land onto the floor. When she looked up her eyes met the most darkest, yet handsome man she had ever seen.

The man had to be at least six feet tall, if not more. How Jet missed the man standing in her room was beyond her. He must have been standing somewhat behind her general area of vision. What stood out about the man was his attire; a business suit. It blended with his raven black hair and made his cold grey eyes stand out from his pale skin.

"Pardon me," The man's voice was rich and deep. It was paired with the most authentic German accent one would ever hear. You really could not compare it to anything. The voice alone that came from this man made Jet blink in awe.

"You have seemed to have fallen down. May I assist you?" The man asked quite generously.

Jet stared at the man for a moment until she spoke.

"Why are you in my room?" Jet questioned as she went to try and get up, but could not.

She lets out a sigh of frustration and then questions the man again. Clearly this was some kind of joke.

"Also, why are you in my house?"

The man smiled brightly at this question and answered it happily.

"I am one of your mother's friends. I am here to take care of you until she is ready to leave the hospital. I hope she will be okay." He finished with a concerned tone.

'You got to be kidding me...' Jet thought as she looked up at the man and realized his large hand was stretched out in a offer to take it. With a bit more effort than she would have liked to use, she took the man's hand into her own small one and slowly stood up.

This was not adding up. Her mother would never leave her with a man, let alone with one she did not know! Most of the time she would be left alone in the house and one of her generous friends would give her a ride to work. She had never seen this man in her life and yet she swore she knew him form somewhere.

"Quick question," Jet asked as she let go of the man's hand. "Do I know you from anywhere?"

The man stares at the young woman for a moment before smiling softly and shakes his head.

"I am afraid not. It was only a few weeks ago that I met your mother. I would like to get to know you both, though." The man says with a calm tone.

Everything about this man screamed wrong or stranger danger in Jet's head, but he was so damn handsome! She could not blame her mother for becoming friends with this man and not telling her about him. What bothered her though is the fact her mother never spoke of this man at all.

'Who is this guy and why does he even know my mom?' Jet thought before looking up at the mysterious man.

* * *

It was not long before Jet had returned to work and began to pay her mother visits at the hospital. She was looking a lot better than she did the night when the crash took place.

"Well Sweetie, how are things doing at work?" Jet's mother asked sweetly as she help onto her daughters hand.

"Good," Jet said simply.

It became quiet in the room after that. Jet soon felt awkward in the silence and soon broke the ice.

"It's starting to get quite busy in the store. More people are comin' in everyday," Jet said flatly.

"Aw Sweetie, it's going to be fine. Things will get easier after Christmas!" Jet's mother said cheerfully.

Jet smiled at this and lets out a soft sigh as her thoughts set onto a different matter.

"I miss you at home... It's not the same without you there," She said quietly.

Jet's mother glances over to her daughter before smiling with a look of sympathy in her eyes. Oh how Jet missed her mother. She was starting to get a bit edgy around the man that her mother apparently meet a few weeks ago. She told her mother of the man and was met by a face of surprise.

"You only just found out about him? How long had you been asleep?" Her mother asked, concerned.

Jet shrugged and looks to her mother.

"I don't know... All I know is that I woke up only recently, not two days ago." Jet said.

Her mother stared at Jet as if she grew a new set of eyes.

"You were out cold for two weeks?" Her mother was least to say shocked.

Jet glances over to the clip board at the foot of her mothers bed and soon goes to take a look at the date when the paper had been printed. Sure enough the papers date was December 11th, 2012. Jet stared at the paper with confusion and then turned her gaze over to her mother.

"That... can't be right..." Jet said slowly.

Before she knew what was happening Jet's knees buckled under her weight and her world quickly faded to black. Just before this happens she feels warm arms catch her in mid fall.

* * *

_'Silly girl... Time does not wait for you...' The slim man thought as he stood there, holding the fallen Jet in his arms. It just so happened the man quietly entered the room when the two were chatting and listened in on the conversation. The fact that he was about to introduce himself once again only to be interrupted by Jet made him slightly irritated to say the least._

_"I see your daughter found out that time tends to move faster when one sleeps?" he questioned softly._

_"It appears so... I would appreciate it if you put her down, now." The woman asks almost sternly._

_"Tsk tsk." The man makes the troublesome noise as a taunt. _

_"I am not going to sweep your daughter off her feet, Darleen." The man said plainly as he brought the girl to a chair and sat her down into it._

_"I just do not like men in general touching my daught. I am sure you understand this, Alrich." Darleen said in return._

_"Of course! Of Course," Alrich said as he walked around the bed and stood beside Darleen with the most charming smile he could muster.  
_

_Darleen looks up at Alrich and cannot help but smile back.  
_

_When Alrich looks over to Jet's sleeping form he lets his thoughts wander into the much more darker places of his mind. How he would love to see that girl scream in terror before him again. To see her tremble like a leaf caught in a powerful wind. He almost craved it like the way a man craved for food as they suffer through starvation. It had been so long since he had gotten what he wanted. He was not about to let that slip out from his fingertips, not at all.  
_

_Luckily for Alrich he could control his reactions to thoughts facially. To Darleen he only seemed to be observing her daughter as she slept. The truth beneath this face is nothing at all. It is nothing but a cover-up. If he wanted to he could reveal his true self in a flash and everything he worked for would shatter. He was not about to do that to the girl. Not yet. There were still steps to be taken and lines to be crossed.  
_

* * *

_It was not long before Alrich had to awaken the girl from her most likely restless sleep. The girl seemed so drained now and theses days. Pale as the snow around her and quiet as the winter night. He admired her appearance now. It strikes him in a way that it is almost... pleasant. Just as the thought appeared in his head he shook it away with a mental scolding.  
_

_'She is nothing but a human. Nothing but a bag of meat to torture,' he said to himself as he drove Jet to work.  
_

_"Why do you always have this constant glare?" A female voice suddenly cuts through Alrich's thoughts and his attention shifts.  
_

_"What do you mean?" Alrich asks, playing stupid of course. As if he would tell the girl that he despised her entire race.  
_

_Jet stares at him for a moment before looking to the road ahead.  
_

_"It's like- You have this constant glare at everyone or anything you see. It's almost like you hate everything you see." She said thoughtfully.  
_

_"Is that so?" He ask as he took a turn to head down a road, drawing closer to the intersection that lead to the Walmart. He did in fact had a glare on. He always had one on when he drives. How humans managed to create such things was out of his mental grasp. Maybe they were too lazy to even carry themselves around now. Disgusting.  
_

_"Yes. You're doing it right now, actually." Jet said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.  
_

_"I could not imagine why..." he almost growled beneath his breath.  
_

_Soon the pair reach the Walmart and Alrich bids his good-day to Jet. He could honestly not wait to get back into the woods. His legs, arms, and back were starting to hurt at this height.  
_

_'Now I see why humans invest so much in pain-killers. Their bodies are poorly proportioned.'  
_

* * *

Work for Jet was the usual for her, besides the constant glancing to the woods for you know who. She hated the feeling she was having now; being constantly watched. It was driving her up the wall. Whenever she is outside the feeling just envelops her and sends shivers down her spine.

'I need to get a better job, away from the woods.' She thought, irritated._  
_

Another cart had somehow managed to put itself close to the snowbanks again. Whoever keeps on doing is starting to royally piss Jet off. Every time she had to get close to the woods her head would explode with massive head aches and nausea would wash over her like a wave. She just had about enough of the cart business near the train tracks. As Jet goes to leave the cart alone something catches her attention to her left.

Not ten meters away a grizzly begins to lumber over a bank of snow with loud grunts and low growls. By the looks of it someone had disturbed the sleeping bear and now it was up for a late night snack.

Jet froze on the spot as she stared down the bear with fear in her eyes. Before she could even process what to do the bear looks in her general direction and lets out a low growl. With that a voice within her head screams at her to run and she does so. Jet turns to start off in the opposite direction of the bear and forces her legs to carry her as fast as they could.

From a far customers watch the scene unfold with wide eyes. Some are calling the Wildlife and Forestry while others begin to video tape the whole thing.

As Jet runs this triggers the natural response from the grizzly and the beast begins to give chase. Being faster than Jet it quickly catches up and begins to heard Jet toward the woods with snaps and paw swipes. She manages to avoid theses things somehow and ends up disappearing into the dense trees with the bear in tow. Her blood flows through her veins at a neck breaking speed while adrenaline pushes her forward deeper into the woods. She cannot keep up this pace for long as her legs are starting to give out on her. Just as she reaches a clearing in the trees Jet trips on a root beneath the snow. She falls to the ground with a yelp and begins to crawl as fast as she can. She is stopped in her tracks though by a massive bear paw pressing down against her back. Long claws tear through the fabric of Jet's Walmart coat and barely graze her back. Jet screams at this and turns her head to see the bear baring its teeth at her fiercely. This causes her to go wide eye and let out a extremely loud scream as the bear prepares to attack her directly. Jaws wide and teeth sharp.

She waits for the oncoming pain. The pain of teeth sinking into her skin and flesh. The pain of her life slowly draining away from her body. Instead of feeling these things she instead feels the weight of the paw lift and the sound of the bear roaring loudly at something else.

When Jet looks up to see what is happening what she sees causes her jaw to drop.

Jet refuses to move as she watches the unthinkable happen right in front of her. Above her fighting off the grizzly bear is none other than Slenderman himself. His tendrils are flared long and wide as they wrap around the mass of muscle and fur. The grizzly lets out a roar of distress as it tries to struggle its way out of the tendrils, but fails. The Slenderman seems to be glaring hard at the creature. It looks as though he has intentions to kill the beast. Just as the grizzly seemed to be contained it roars loudly and swipes at the suited creature across the face. The Slenderman lets out a yell of some sort and grips down onto the beast, nearly crushing the life out of it. The bear releases a dying cry as its lungs begin to starve for air. Its pointless struggling continues until its body goes limp within the crushing tendrils. The grizzly is then tossed into a tree roughly and the beast falls onto the ground. It seems to be alive, but just barely. Soon Slenderman turns to Jet and stares down at her from his grizzly like height.

* * *

_'What... did I just do?' Slenderman was least to say stunned by his own actions. He intended to fend the beast off long enough for the girl to run, but all she did was sit there and stared. What disturbed him even more was the fact that the girl was not running away at this instant. He stared at the woman who sat in the snow with his 'brows' tight together. As if his appearance was frightening enough without a expression, to see him angry was another new fear._

_Jet looks up at Slenderman with wide, frightened eyes and begins to freeze in fear. The Slenderman stands completely still in his spot with that same expression on his 'face'._

_"You should be grateful that I even decided to spare your life from the jaws of a grizzly. I would have gladly watched the beast swallow you whole." His voice rumbled in his chest.  
_

_Jet flinched at this and coward away from the tall being. She even attempted to press herself into the snow, acting as if it would save her.  
_

_"The-Then wh- why did yo- you even bother saving me?" Jet stammered. She was quaking with fear.  
_

_Slenderman paused as she asked this question, only to reply quickly after with a logical explanation.  
_

_"I would not want to lose all of the fun of making your life into a living hell, or being the one to take your pathetic life away," he said simply.  
_

_This sentence alone made the tall one feel more sure of himself. He would still carry out his plans and proceed to tear the life out of the young woman bit by bit.  
_

_"Why me...?" Jet whispered to herself as her lowers her head and sadness begins to take a hold on her.  
_

_"Because the cat never escapes curiosity," Slender says lowly with a tone of amusement before turning away and begins to walk.  
_

* * *

Jet fell silent as she watched the tall being walk away from her and into the dense woods. She sat there for a while, taking in what Slenderman had said to her. It was not until she heard the grizzly snort that she got to her feet and quickly return to her Walmart. Waiting for her at the treeline and across the train tracks was a crowd of associates, customers, and a few police.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

A/N: I may fix this up later on this week. I was tired when I typed the last few parts. You can see where I got lazy. Anyway. Enjoy for now and I will update it with better detail!

Edit: I FIXED IT. It seems a lot better now to me than it did before.


	5. Fear

**A/N: So I thought about some idea's for this chapter, some including vehicles and a very pissed off scary man. Honestly the last chapter left me off at a hard spot to work with. The start of this chapter will be vague due to the situation it was left off at, but it will get better as you read on.**

**Enjoy this chapter and feel free to comment on anything! This will be hot off the press, so editing will come after.**

* * *

The next few hours after the attack were at least to say 'busy'. Papers about the incident had to be filled out along with detailed reports for the RCMP. Jet had to work around the idea that a mythical legend had saved her from certain death, temporarily. Her story had to be one that sounded believable, straight forward, and did not make her sound crazy. What she came up with was acceptable and the interviews soon stopped.

Her fellow associates were concerned for Jet. They continuously asked if she was alright and gave her apologetic looks. Soon her Front End Manager confronted Jet and gave her permission to go home. Really they forced her.

'Really... A few days off is WAY more than I needed...' Jet thought as she stood outside the Walmart with crossed arms. She was patiently waiting for her ride home from her temporary care-taker, Alrich.

She swore her manager was too considerate and kind. The woman was so worrisome about her well-being and effectiveness in her job. She was not her most favorite, but she was thankful she was her boss.

After about fifth-teen minutes standing outside in the cold a recognizable black BMW drives up to where Jet is standing. It's horn goes off to grab Jet's attention and causes her head to swerve around quicker than she intended. Her green eyes locked on the driver of the vehicle and shivers ran down her spine.

Alrich was staring her down with a look that only sent more goosebumps along her skin. He was staring dead center into her eyes with tightened eyebrows and a soft frown upon his lips. He looked royally pissed. Jet slowly and hesitantly made her way around the front of the SUV and adverted her eyes to the ground. She could feel his eyes borrowing into her skull, watching her like she was a little child in big trouble. When Jet opened the door Alrich had looked away from her and trained his eyes out of the windshield. His eyes locked with the forest ahead of him. Jet quickly made her way into the car and closed the door once she was inside.

It became deathly silent in the car, and the silence was not a good one. It made Jet uncomfortable to the point that she started to fiddle with her fingers. The car began to move forward and off to leave the parking lot.

"I caught word that you were attacked by a Grizzly Bear..." Alrich spoke smoothly, but a hint of anger could be heard in his tone.

Jet swallowed at this. She was not use to being in the spot-light, especially with someone such as Alrich. The thought that she had possibly made the large, intimidating man, angry, caused Jet to tremble the slightest bit.

"It's true...," she said quietly.

Alrich clenched his jaw tightly before he spoke again. His voice took on a much more firmer tone now.

"Did it ever occur to you that running away from a bear is _the_ most idiotic thing you could do? Not to mention playing dead could had gotten you devoured," he said sternly.

They had entered the highway that lead to the turn-off to go to Jet's and her mother's house. Jet had fallen silent after what Alrich said. She thought for a moment before acquiring a suspicious look in her eyes.

"How did you know that I was chased by the bear...?" She asked, curiously.

Alrich furrowed his eyebrows together and gave a quick glance to Jet before looking back to the road.

"I have a phone, you know, meaning I have Facebook. Word spreads faster than you think, Jet," Alrich said with a slightly offended tone.

Jet flinched at this. She had not realized Alrich even had interest in socializing networks. She took him to be the quiet type when it came to socializing, but it seems that he had proved her wrong.

Alrich threw another fast glance to Jet and a very faint smile approached his lips, almost unnoticeable.

"Someone's being dumb," he said.

Jet's brows shot up faster than a strike of lightening and turned her almost insulted gaze to the driver.

"Excuse me?" Jet questioned.

Alrich grinned widely at her confusion and soon chimed in.

"Dumb; to be silent, quiet, close-lipped. I have a feeling you were not expecting me to posses a Facebook account," Alrich said with a hint of amusement, though sarcasm threatened to seep into his words.

"You didn't seem like the type to spend time with pointless updates and irritating 'new message' alarms," Jet pointed out.

Alrich did indeed hate the annoying sounds that his phone emitted every ten minutes, but it was his only way to keep tabs on his possible targets.

"I do dislike how fluently some people update their status as if their lives depended on it...," Alrich said, letting his sentence drift off without finishing it.

Jet paid the road ahead with her attention. Her eyes followed the lines that lead down the highway with a look of boredom. The ride from that point on became extremely dull. Both parties were left to their own thoughts.

* * *

_He hated the feeling that was swelling up in his chest. The urge to continue a conversation with the young woman was almost mind numbing. Since when did he want to carry out a conversation with anyone? The last thing he wanted to achieve was getting to know the small woman. If anything he wanted to acquire his main goal; to rid of the girl from his life._

_Alrich concentrated on the task at hand. His driving skills were one of a class one license holder. Not once had he crashed a vehicle in his lifetime, yet he had caused many car crashes. The road today was quite slick. Cars that passed by at dangerous speeds earned a disappointed glance from Alrich._

_"I hope I never have to witness a idiot like that," he gestures to a truck passing the vehicle, "wind up crashing into a snow bank."_

_Honestly he wanted to see the bastard hit the snow. Idiots such as them should experience a crash to put them in their places. Very often Alrich would cause such a thing to happen in his alternate form. He enjoyed seeing the humans get what they deserved. Alrich slowly begins to think deeper into this thought and set himself into a curse-control state. His eyes kept track of what was going on around himself, but his mind was elsewhere. _

* * *

She never saw the man in the state that he was in now. Alrich seemed so calm yet his eyes burned with desire, but what did he want? Jet noticed that his gaze was locked with the somewhat fish-tailing truck in front of them. The vehicle must be a rear wheel drive vehicle without the four wheel drive on. Her mother always had the four wheel drive on her SUV. Even if it costs her more money it assured her that they both would be safe from slipping on the road too much.

Jet began to notice that the truck in front of them was beginning to fish-tail even more now. Her face contorts with concern and her gaze turns to the driver of her vehicle. Alrich was still driving, but his eyes were lost in space. His dark grey eyes were locked with the truck ahead of them which was now about to spin out.

The driver in the truck ahead tries to take control of the vehicle. The truck continues to fish-tail before it sharply turns sideways and begins to spin and slide.

* * *

_"Watch out for the fucking truck!" Jet shrieked._

_He had drifted off into his thoughts, something that he rarely did or allowed. The truck that passed by him had hit a very slick patch of black ice and had lost control. He lets out a rough grunt and suddenly turns the car to try and avoid colliding with the red Ford. The BWM itself begins to slide down the icy road and nearly begins to spin out. Alrich lets off of the gas and allows the car to straighten out before trying to avoid hitting the front end of the vehicle with the other._

_Time slows down for Alrich as the car slides sideways down the road and begins to pass by the spiraling truck. The front end begins to pass by the rear end of the truck that is spinning toward them. The car literally drifts side-ways down the icy pavement with a almost too graceful movement. Jet sits in her seat with wide, horrified eyes with her hand clasped upon the stress handle on the door. Soon Alrich lets off of the gas as the front end of the BMW passes by the truck. The vehicle straightens out after about five seconds and Alrich sits in his seat with shocked grey eyes. He glances over to Jet as he pulls the car over and brings it to a stop. _

_Jet sits in her seat with her hands clenched down on the handles with her eyes staring out of the window. Her breathing is hard and quick and her body quivers heavily. Alrich takes this sight in and realizes his own breathing is slightly more rapid than it was a few seconds ago. He takes the time to calm down himself and leans back into the driver seat._

_"Are you alright?" He questioned quietly._

_Jet sunk back into the passenger seat with a loud, shaking sigh and wrapped her arms around herself._

_"I-I'll be fine... How about you?" She asked, turning her head to look over at Alrich._

_He glanced over to Jet from the corner of his eye and lets out a soft breath. The fear that he was feeling coming off of Jet was starting to get to him. It was not the fact that she was afraid that bothered him. It was the fact that it was not him that caused it. The sweetness of it was not there and the taste to his mind was almost bitter. It felt false and almost fake. Usually he would relish in as much fear as he could, but now that it was not his doing, it felt almost wrong. _

_"I am okay. I am just glad that did not turn out to be an accident," he said quietly._

_Suddenly tapping could be heard on the drivers window. A tall man stood outside the vehicle with a rather concerned and frightened look on his face._

* * *

_It was not long before the two had reached their destination. Only a few words had been traded with the man who owned the truck and they were back on their way home. Alrich was without a doubt unimpressed as they entered the drive-way to Jet's home. Jet could feel that he was in a somewhat sour mood. _

_"You don't seem to pleased..." Jet said to Alrich.  
_

_Alrich mentally grumbled to himself as he heard the woman's comment.  
_

_'You would be in the same state if your back was dieing and your limbs were sore,' he thought with anger.  
_

_He was not accustomed with such joint pains. They made him feel irritable and cranky. Such short limbs and awkward body structure was starting to take a toll on Alrich.  
_

_"My back is bothering me, to be honest. I will be retreating to the guest room to rest," Alrich said this as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him.  
_

_Alrich could feel Jet's eyes on his back and finally heard the passenger door open and close. He slowly climbed his way up the front porch stairs and made his way into the house. Once inside, Alrich retreats to the guest room after taking off his shoes. Being in socks was a different experience for Alrich. He was so use to being in shoes all the time. He had forgotten the wonders of being in socks only and gave his toes a few wiggles as he walked.  
_

_"I guess I will be in my room..." Jet had came in and closed the door behind her.  
_

_"You do that. I will be in my chambers," Alrich chimes out before disappearing into his temporary room.  
_

_'Finally... Peace,' Alrich thought as his form began to shift and his height began to grown. His form slowly begins to take the shape of his true form and his face starts to disappear. Soon in the place of Alrich is Slenderman. He lets out a faint groan within his head as he stretches his back and limbs. They gave a loud crackle or pop and pleased sighs followed after.  
_

_'Much better...,' He thought as he straightened out his suit and adjusted his tie. Slenderman turned his faceless head toward the bed and gave it a good overlook before walking over to it. The blankets on the bed were soft to the touch and the pillows were left unused for quite a while. Slender was still in a somewhat human state and height, but his limbs and back were now released from the confines of being a false human. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed and relaxed onto the soft mattress._

* * *

It was quiet in the house. Jet was not use to the sound of silence within her home. She was so accustomed to hearing music within these walls and the sound of her mother preparing supper. There was none of that happening here now. Nothing but eerie quietness.

Jet made her way into her room after taking off her shoes, leaving a mess of white snow on the red doormat. She closes her bedroom down behind her and lets out a soft breath. Her room was the warmest part of the house, considering it contains the furnace in a sealed off corner in her room. Jet turns and looks over to her computer desk and smiles lightly. Her time on the computer was considered unhealthy, but it kept her entertained and sane. Living out in the country sometimes got lonely, even if one of your friends lived down the road.

Her life was going pretty well. She had plenty of friends in town that she got to see every once in a while. She even had a connection growing with one of the other store standards that worked with her. Mark was one of her best friends while they worked together. He was a bright, kind, and could crack a few good jokes. At around six foot, he stood well past her height. It almost made her giggle at how different they were but so similar personality wise. His hair was stark blond with brown streaks. Eyes blue as the deep blue sea. They drew her in as if she was really sinking into the ocean.

Jet was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out sometime, but he had not shown up for work and apparently called in sick.

'Where is Mark anyway? It's been weeks since he last texted me,' Jet thought as she walked over to her computer desk and took a seat into her chair. After about a minute she had her computer up and running with music playing quietly in the background. Her internet browser was opened to her Facebook page and her eyes were locked with the screen. It showed that Mark had not posted on his Facebook for nearly three weeks. That was quiet off since he posted every day.

'That can't be right...' Jet soon pulled out her cellphone and flick the device from it's locked state. She took notice that her phone had no service.

'How can that be even possible? I always had service in this house... Unless...' Jet froze in her chair as the room temperature felt like a freezer.

Her phone slipped out from her hand and landed on the desk with a soft thud. She did not dare move out of her chair or turn her head to look over her shoulder.

'He's here... and I bet...,' she paused in mid-thought and suddenly turned around, 'he's right behind me!- oh...' Jet paused as she looked around her room and saw nothing. Not even a awkward shadow stood out. She felt disappointed, but relieved at the same time as she found nothing standing behind her.

"Well that got me diddly-squat..." Jet said aloud before turning back to her computer and began to search up "Slender Man" in her google search.

* * *

Jet was trembling in her seat now. She was wishing she had never read those creepypasta's or watched any of them videos. She felt as though she knew too much for her own good now.

'If he only stalks children then why the hell is he stalking me?!' Jet thought with panic as she turned her head to look behind herself. She had been doing this ever since she watched the game-play for the new slender game, Haunt.

To say that Cathie was paranoid is a massive understatement. The girl was shaking in her chair from things she learned and saw. At this point she wished she could just forget meeting the frightening creature.

Suddenly, the power goes out. Jet lets out a loud scream and whimpers. The only light source in her room now was her laptop. Without even thinking Jet quickly jumped from her chair and bolted to her door.

"Alrich?!" Jet called out as she opened the door and looked down the now pitch black hallway leading to the living room.

Jet had never had issues with the dark before. Even when she was a girl it never bothered her. She always thought that monsters were just stories and that they were only her imagination. Now, thought, one of those monsters were real and was possibly inside the house. Jet trembled terribly as she heard no response from Alrich and let out a tiny whine. She tried again.

"Alrich...?"

Nothing. He must be asleep. Jet now let out a cry. Tears were threatening to come to her eyes as she felt the sting in her nose. She has never felt so terrified in her life.

Jet slowly takes a step backwards back into her room and pauses. A creak in the house is heard. Someone was inside and walking toward the hall leading to her room. Jet could only see down the hallway a tiny bit thanks to her laptop's screen. The dim blue light lit up a tiny length of the hall. It struck Jet odd as she realized her shadow was much more taller than it should have been... and had tendrils?

Jet went wide eyed as this sank into her mind.

'He's right behind me...' She thought.

"Indeed I am." A deep, thundering voice rang out within Jet's head. Large, boney hands grabbed onto her shoulders and gripped on tightly.

Jet screams loudly and attempts to run away from the source of the hands. She fails horribly as the hands pull her back and long arms begin to wrap around her torso. Jet struggles heavily as a wave of adrenaline rushes through her veins. The arms refuse to let jet go as the lift her off of the floor into a tight squeeze.

"Stop struggling, child. You are only making this worse for yourself," the tall being said, irritated.

Jet continued her pointless struggling and soon resorted to calling out for help.

"Alrich!" She screamed her care-takers name loudly.

Slenderman chuckled darkly within his chest and allowed his tendrils to begin to wrap themselves around the thrashing woman.

"He cannot hear you, my dear child... No one can," he whispered into her head in a dark, twisted tone.

Jet begins to cry as she hears the tall creature say these words. Her eyes close and tears start to fall freely down her cheeks. Her squirming slowly comes to a stop and her legs come to a halt. It seems as though she has given up, but before Slenderman could celebrate her defeat, a swift heel slams up into his crotch area. A direct hit.

* * *

_He had never felt so much pain in his entire existence. He had felt pain before, but this was impossible to comparable to anything. Slender lets out a groan of agony and tightens his arms around the girl firmly. He could hear the wind being squeezed out of Jet's lungs as she grunts. Slowly Slender falls down to his knees with a wheeze and keeps his arms tight around Jet._

_"You... cheap little brat..." he grunted with pain. _

_Jet whimpers as she feels his tendrils wrapping around her further now. One reaches around her neck and sends a ghostly chill down her spine. Slender mentally beams at this and begins to tighten his tendrils around the now trembling woman. _

_The fear that was leaving her in waves hit Slender hard. His own body shivers at the feeling and a low rumble emits from his chest. The sweet taste in his mind was almost too much for him to bare._

_"You really thought that was going to work?" Slender asked Jet inside her head.  
_

_Jet was uncontrollably quivering now as three of Slender's tendrils slid up and underneath her shirt. The feeling of her fine skin under his tendrils was a new sensation to him. He never quite took the time to enjoy his prey before he killed them. It was always the mental torture that he was after. Never physical._

_Jet's black hair hid her face partially from Slender's view. Behind her hair was a tear sodden face with tightly closed eyes. She was afraid, but this fear that Slender was feeling now was almost unpleasant. It was physical fear. Her trembling was almost earth-shaking as she sat in Slender's arms and unwillingly let his tendrils have their way with her. She was no longer fighting. Instead she was allowing him to do away with her.  
_

_When he looking into her mind to see what Jet was thinking, his stomach knotted up with discomfort and disgust.  
_

'Please don't rape me... Please... I'll do anything, just don't hurt me...'_  
_

_The girl was thinking that he was going to rape her. The thought alone made the tall man uncomfortable and almost sick to the stomach. He was not about to let the chance to have to girl do as he pleased slide by, though._

_"I do not know... Kicking me in the groin was rather low of you..." His voice rumbled inside Jet's head and one of his tendrils threatened to slide under her pants line.  
_

_Jet flinched at this and let out a small whimper of disapproval. Her struggling was starting up again, but it was pointless at this stage. Her arms and legs were bound by thick, black lengths of muscle.  
_

_"P-please...," Jet whispered out in her trembling, choked voice.  
_

_Slender listened to Jet say this as she turned her head and looked back at him with reddened green eyes. Something shifted in him as he saw the look in her eyes and his grip began to loosen on the small woman. He could not bring himself to do the actions that he wanted to carry out. The girl was starting to become something of a personal possession to him now. Nowhere else could be get the amount of fear that quenched his thirst like hers did.  
_

_"...Fine. You will do as I say, and if you don't, I will make you wish I had killed you first..." He growled lowly near Jet's ear.  
_

_Jet shivered at the threat and slowly nodded her head.  
_

_"Whatever you want...," She whispered.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was long than I expected. I hope you got the little reference I did there about Facebook. Hehe. Feel free to review and leave some pointers!**


End file.
